Forbidden Pleasure
by AllieArson
Summary: Someone requested a Malfoy-cest three-way so here it is. Three-way, Lucius/Draco/OC, anal, oral, smut, DP.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so ****Kaulitz-Twins-Fangirl messaged me asking if I had ever considered a Malfoy-cest three-way with Lucius/Draco/OC I have never thought of this but I really like this idea so I wanted to write about it. This will not be super long or anything just a quick little story no more than five chapters.**

* * *

Draco sat in his office at Gringotts doing some minor paper work for an account when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," He drawled not looking up from his work. The door opened as he finally looked up to see who it was. His jaw dropped as he looked at the woman standing before him. She was tall and thin but had the perfect curves her eyes were a steal grey and her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing a white tank top, a black skirt and black flats.

"Hello," She said closing the door behind her before sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I came to see if I could take you out to lunch if you have the time," The woman said flashing him a stunning smile.

"Then let me introduce myself," He smirked. "I'm Draco Malfoy but I take it you already knew that."

"Yes I did,"

"Then I'm at a disadvantage you know my name yet I don't know yours."

"My name is Adriana,"

"Well Adriana I do believe I have time for a small lunch." Draco said standing up she followed him as he lead her out of his office. They went to a small restaurant in Diagon Alley and began to chat idly. Adriana flirted subtly and Draco picked up on it before they knew it an hour had passed.

"Bugger," Draco mumbled noticing the time. "I'm sorry I have to get back to work maybe you we could meet up later."

"I wouldn't mind,"

"Dinner, tomorrow night?"

"That sounds wonderful I'll meet you at your office say around six," She said winking before turning around and walking out of the restaurant.

Adriana walked down the street with a smirk on her face she turned a corner and apparated away. She landed outside the front gate of the Malfoy Manor for a moment so her stomach would quit turning. Once it stopped she walked up to the gate which slowly opened for her. Adriana slowly made her way up to the door before opening it and walking inside.

She had found that nothing had changed inside the luxurious home. The blonde had walked up the stairs and instantly found the room she was looking for. A study with a large oak desk and a black leather chair. Adriana closed the door and walked to the desk before sitting on it and looking at the door.

Lucius had returned home from a boring meeting. He took off his finely tailored traveling robe before walking up the stairs to his study to pour himself a glass of brandy. He opened the door and stopped immediately seeing the woman sitting on seductively on his desk.

"Adriana," He said taking a few steps into his study.

"Hello Lucius," She smirked looking into his piercing eyes. Lucius was completely shocked to see her. "You haven't changed a bit,"

"What are you doing here?" He said moving closer to her.

"Oh I just came to see how my big brother was doing; I haven't seen you since my sixth year after all." Adriana said calmly as he got closer to her until he was only a foot away from her. She felt his right hand lightly touch her thigh and slowly start to move up it.

"Cute, now what are you really doing here?" He said not breaking eye contact with her. Lucius' hand found her underwear and ran his hand over her core. Adriana moved her hand over his pants and grabbed his semi-erect cock through the black fabric. He let out a low groan.

"What do you think?"

Lucius pushed her under wear aside and plunged two fingers deep into her wet pussy making her let out a moan of pleasure.

"I think you want to be fucked properly," He said moving his skilled fingers in and out of her slowly as his thumb reached up and rubbed her clit. Adriana swiftly undid his pants and pulled them down just enough.

"No I want your cock." She said lightly gripping his cock. Lucius pulled his fingers out of her and gripped her hair leading her off the desk. He led her down to her knees.

"You know what I want," He growled. Adriana slowly stroked his cock before lowering her head down and taking him into her mouth. She licked his head and gathered the pre-cum dripping from the slit before taking him deeper into her mouth. Lucius let out a low groan as he gripped her hair harder as his head fell back. When Adriana took him into her throat he looked down at her. He watched as her eyes filled up with tears from lack of oxygen he pulled her head back so she could fill her lungs with precious air.

Lucius couldn't take it anymore he had to be inside her. He pulled her up and pushed her on his desk. He gripped her underwear and ripped it off. Adriana gasped as he gripped her hips and entered her fully.

"Oh god Lucius," She moaned. "It's been too long,"

"Far too long," He groaned trying to control himself she was still so tight. Lucius started a slow teasing pace. He brought his mouth down to bite and lick at her neck.

"Lucius please more," She said gripping at his arms Adriana needed him to take her to possess her. He pushed into her hard making her cry out in pleasure. "Yes!"

"You're so prefect," He growled thrusting harder and harder into her. "Merlin, how have I lived without this for so long?"

"Fuck Lucius," She moaned her head falling back in pleasure as she came. Lucius thrusted deep into her once more before his pleasure exploded inside her. Adriana fell back onto his desk panting as the last of his seed shot into her.

"So, what's the real reason you came back?" He said after a few moments.

* * *

**Well that's it for now please let me know what you think next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's chapter two hope you enjoy. Sorry it took me a while to update.**

* * *

Adrianna sat in Lucius' study for sometime after the heated events; they chatted about their lives over whiskey. Lucius was actually happy to be in her presence again he would do anything for the elegant woman sitting across from him.

"You want me right now don't you," She said with a smirk.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," Lucius said standing up and walking over to her.

"Well then get down on your knees like a good boy," She teased he hated being submissive to a woman and she knew it. He did as he was told and got on his knees before her. Lucius watched as she opened her legs revealing her wet pussy. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him before he examined her.

"You're so perfect," he said planting a light kiss on her clit. Adrianna looked down at him lust heavy in her eyes. Lucius licked her once fully, dipping his tongue in her as he went and gathering her juices on his tongue tasting her. He sucked and nibbled on her clit making her moan loudly. Adriana gripped his hair pulling him closer to her as his skilled tongue slid in-between her folds before dipping into her. Her mewls and moans of pleasure was music to his ears. Lucius couldn't hold himself back any longer and stood. As he stood to unbutton his pants but she stopped him.

"Not yet," She said. "Back down." He let out a low growl in frustration but obeyed she opened her legs once again and he continued what he started. Lucius sucked her clit into her mouth to lick and nibble it. He slipped two fingers in and curled them up to stroke the secret place inside. She moaned loudly as her body tensed and her pussy convulsed around his fingers as she came. Adriana slumped back into the chair panting as he continued to gather her juices on his tongue.

"You taste magnificent," He said smirking. She stood and held out her hand to him he took it and led her to his bedroom. Lucius led her to his bed he tenderly removed her clothes and made quick work of his before laying her down. He slowly entered her letting out a loan groan feeling her tight heat around him. Adriana buried her head in his neck as he began a slow rhythm. Lucius groaned as she dug her nails into his back as he thrust into her. He held her legs up in the perfect position she moaned as his cock went deeper into her. She moved her head and looked into his eyes she could see pure lust in them.

Lucius kissed her lips lovingly she returned it happily. Adriana clenched her walls around him and with one last thrust he came deep inside her. He pulled her up the bed and pulled a blanket over them. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat.

"I missed you," Lucius said before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next day passed by quickly and soon it was five and Adriana left the Manor and gone to Gringotts. She walked to Draco's office to find him standing there in elegant black robes. She smiled as she noticed the many similarities between him and his father. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and he led her to a small yet elegant restaurant.

"You look beautiful," He said before taking a sip of his wine.

"Well thank you, you look quite handsome yourself,"

They began talking about his work and her life. Draco was infatuated with Adriana and her tales about her life. She was beautiful, funny, smart, he never thought he'd meet a woman like her. True she was a little bit older but she didn't look like it in the least.

He felt her foot travel up and down his leg as there meal neared to an end.

"I normally don't do this but, do you want to go back to my flat?" Draco asked after he paid the bill.

"I wouldn't mind," She smirked "but I don't think I can wait that long."

Draco grabbed her hand and almost sprinted out of the restaurant. Adriana pulled him into a dark alley before kissing his lips hard. He returned the kiss and pushed her into a wall she gripped his back pulling him closer to her. She pulled her lips away from his and led his hand up her skirt.

"I want you to take me right here." She purred in his ear as she ground her hips against him. Draco felt her unbutton his pants her hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him. He tore her hand away before pulling up her skirt and thrusting deeply into her. She cried out in pleasure wrapping her legs around him he filled her just like Lucius did the night before. Draco began a quick rhythm as he thrust deep and hard into her.

"Your pussy is so wet and tight," He groaned into her ear. She moaned loudly as she felt her back being scratched by the wall each time he thrust into her. The pleasure mixed with the pain was delicious to her. He gripped her legs harder as he was so close to coming but he wanted her to cum first. Adriana clawed at his back and arms.

"Fuck Draco, I'm gonna cum." She cried out in pleasure as he pushed her over that final edge. Draco couldn't stop himself from cumming as he felt her pussy spasm around his cock. He thrust hard inside her one last time before his seed shot into her over and over again. They adjusted their clothes and she kissed his lips.

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

"Yes you will," She said before apparating back to the manor.

* * *

**That's it for now let me know what you think I love reading your comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for you guys I'm glad your liking the story. I'm loving the reviews.**

* * *

Adriana woke the next morning next to a sleeping Lucius she smirked as she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. Holding her breath she rolled Lucius onto his back the blonde woman let out a breath of relief when she saw the man beside her didn't stir. She pulled the covers off them and saw his semi-erect cock. Smiling she slowly moved down his naked body running her hands over his toned chest as she went. When her mouth was level with his cock she took him into her mouth. She ran over the head with her tongue and felt him start to grow. She took him deeper into her throat and heard him let out a low groan.

After a few minutes she pulled her mouth away from him and positioned herself over his cock before slowly sliding down. She moaned in pleasure as his cock filled her and felt excitement at the fact that he was asleep while she was riding him. Adriana could hear his small groans of pleasure, she leaned down and kissed his neck. When she looked at his face a few seconds later she gasped in shock to see him looking at her. He ran a hand up her arm and one up her back.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise," Lucius drawled before his hand gripped her hair and pulled her head back fully exposing her neck. He bit at it and thrust his hips up hard making her scream in pleasure. "Although I am a little disappointed that you didn't wake me before hand." He thrust into her harder and harder as he kissed her lips. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue found hers. Lucius fucked her mercilessly, Adriana gripped his shoulders her nails digging into them.

"Fuck," She cried. "Just like that, god yes."

"Cum," He growled in her ear. "Cum for me my darling,"

"Yes Lucius, I'm coming." The blonde vixen above him cried. Her pussy tightened around him and with one last thrust deep inside her he came. She laid on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"This was an interesting way to start the morning," Adriana said smiling.

"I completely agree."

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I have a ministry party to go to tonight," Lucius drawled staring up at the ceiling. "It's to celebrate the end of the war."

"I haven't been to one of those in decades,"

"I know,"

"Merlin, do you remember when dad made us do that stupid song the year I ran off?"

"Yes I do you sang beautifully,"

"And you played the piano wonderfully," She said after a while of comfortable silence she finally spoke again. "Do you still play the piano?"

"Not since Draco was born,"

"That's too bad,"

"What's worse is that you don't know him,"

'You'd be surprised how well I know him,' she thought smiling.

Later that night Draco was standing at the Ministry party talking to a girl from Hogwarts. She was a Slytherin and two years younger than him. He was finding the girls presence very annoying and wanted to get away from her as soon as he could but couldn't find a way out of the conversation. He looked around the room and again saw no one else. When he thought all hope was lost someone tapped his shoulder in the middle of the girl talking. He turned around and saw Adriana.

Draco's jaw dropped when he saw the elegant woman standing behind him. Her hair was draped around her beautiful face in elegant curls. She was in a stunning strapless black dress. She wore no makeup but that made her look all the more radiant.

"Draco," She said smiling. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm doing great and yourself,"

"I'm doing well,"

"Draco," The girl he was previously talking too said clearly annoyed. "Who's this?"

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself," The woman said stepping past him. "I'm Adriana."

"Lovely to meet you," She said with an ugly look on her face. "Now as I was saying Draco."

"Adriana," Draco said cutting her off. "Would you like to get some champagne?"

"That would be lovely," She smirked before they walked off. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"God no she's terribly annoying, you saved me."

"Well glad I could be of service,"

They stood in a corner of the room for a while talking and laughing.

"I'll be right back," Adriana said before walking into the bathroom. She went into a stall and locked the door when she heard the bathroom door open. She heard heals and crying.

"So I was talking to him and then some bitch came by and stole him from me I was so embarrassed."

"What did she look like hun?"

"Old!" Adriana had half a mind to hex the girl but then she felt pride and walked out of the stall. The blonde vixen walked right past the two girls and to the mirror. "How dare you show your face to me?" The girl said storming over to her.

"Dear you're the one who's making a mountain out a mole hill," Adriana said calmly still looking at herself in the mirror

"Stay away from Draco everyone knows he's mine,"

"If I'm not mistaken he was showing more interest in me,"

"Why would he show more interest in you your old, me on the other hand I'm young and beautiful."

"Clearly he likes women, not little girls who look like they've been playing in their mother's make-up drawer," The vixen said calmly before walking back to the party leaving the girl in the bathroom. She walked out to the party and saw Draco and Lucius standing together talking. Adriana walked over to them with a cocky grin.

"Hello gentlemen,"

"Ah Draco, this is the woman I wanted you to meet." Lucius said with a smile.

"Sorry to disappoint Lucius but I've already met your son and might I say he is very charming," She said giving him a wink. "In fact he said after I returned from freshening up he'd show me the garden. But we must catch up later Lucius."

Draco and her walked out to the garden they idly chatted.

"How do you know my father?"

"We went to school together,"

"Really? Well you look very well for your age,"

"Thank you,"

"And not to mention a great shag,"

"Well I'm sure we can do that again," She said seductively.

"When did you have in mind?"

"Here if you like," Draco smirked at her offer.

"I don't think here would be the best time, maybe you could join me at my flat later?"

"I don't think I can wait till then," Adriana said running her hand over his crotch.

"My dear all good things come in time,"

* * *

**That's it for now let me know what you think love reading your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter for you guy I'm glad your liking the story. I'm loving the reviews. I just want to say that Lucius/Adriana/Draco smutty fun will be happing in the next chapter.**

* * *

Adriana led Draco to a secluded part of the garden and they stood there for a while staring at each other.

"I can't wait," She said grabbing his wrist and leading his hand to her breast before kissing him.

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't," She said as his lips descended down her neck. Adriana ground her hips against his feeling his arousal. The blonde vixen turned around and pulled up her dress revealing that she was wearing no underwear. Draco touched her perfectly shaped ass before running his fingers down her pussy lips.

"You're so wet for me," He growled as he ran his fingers over her clit before slipping two fingers into her. He stood and undid his pants before entering her. He groaned in pleasure he was amazed at her body. "Merlin, were you made for me?"

She moaned as he started to fuck her. He filled her so perfectly she felt the exact same way with his father. Adriana never found another man other that gave her the same pleasure that the Malfoy men could. He thrust deeply into her and she felt her legs shake she was in complete ecstasy.

Lucius had noticed the time and decided to look for his son and sister. He finally found the two in a very compromising position. Adriana leaning against a tree dress up to her hips as Draco fucked her. He stood silently watched as the erotic scene play out. Adriana threw her head back crying out in pleasure Lucius knew she was cumming he felt himself get hard at the sight. He quickly turned and walked back to the party.

Once Adriana and Draco cleaned themselves up they returned from the garden. She parted from the younger Malfoy, to mingle and had a few more glasses of champagne. She noticed most of the people who struck her up in conversation were young men, no younger than Draco. But she only cared about two men in the room who were looking at her as she moved.

Lucius stared at her possessively from across the room, watching her hips sway as she walked. He was entranced by her subtle movements and unconscious habits. Adriana finally made her way over to him.

"You look radiant tonight," He said.

"You don't look to bad yourself,"

She could feel herself get wet looking at him. He was in black dress robes made of the finest materials which were perfectly tailored to fit him. His long platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. Adriana bit her lip as she looked him over.

"I know what you and my son just did," He whispered to her she was shocked but felt an odd sense of gratification.

"What are you going to do Lucius spank me?" She smirked at him.

"That thought is very tempting but strangely I want you now more than ever,"

"What do you want me to suck your magnificent cock or did you just want to fuck me into a wall?"

He swiftly walked away from her and after a few moments she followed. Lucius pulled her into a room and cast a silencing spell and locking spell. Adriana got onto her knees and pulled out his already hard cock that had pre-cum dripping out of it.

"I see you got turned on watching me fuck your son," She smirked slowly stroking his cock. She teasingly licked the tip gathering the creamy liquid on her tongue. Lucius grabbed her hair making her look up at him.

"I'm not in the mood to be teased," He growled threateningly. She opened her mouth and took him into her throat making him groan. Adriana held him there for as long as possible before pulling back for precious air. She sucked on the head before taking him into her throat again. Lucius felt like he was going to cum every time she took him deep into her throat he couldn't help but thrust his hips groaning as he fucked her throat.

"Adriana, look what you do to me. How have I ever managed to live without you?" He said still fucking her throat. "I'm going to cum,"

She felt him spurt onto her tongue Adriana looked up and swallowed him. Lucius watched as the beautiful woman swallowed his cum and stood.

"You taste better than I remember," He thought he could feel himself get hard again. "By the way I'm gonna be home later tonight,"

"You're going to fuck Draco again aren't you?" Adriana smirked and nodded, he kissed her passionately.

"I'm glad you aren't bothered by that and on this note I want to ask you something,"

"What love?"

"I want you both,"

"You already have us both I saw the way he looked at you tonight," He said kissing her neck.

"I meant at the same time,"

* * *

**That's it for now let me know what you think love reading your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the last chapter I hope you all enjoy. I put up a banner for this story on my profile. I'm glad you all like this story.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the Ministry party and Draco had thought of no other women except for Adriana. Other girls had been throwing themselves at him but that's all they were _girls_ Adriana was a woman and a beautiful, smart woman at that. He was at work when he got a letter from his father requesting his presence at the Manor for dinner at seven.

Adriana was in the sitting room it was fifteen minutes till seven. Draco was coming over for dinner with her and Lucius. There was a knock at the door she let the house elf answer it. Draco walked in and was shocked to see her sitting there.

"Hello Draco,"

"Hello Adriana, I wasn't expecting to see you here,"

"It was Lucius' idea to have me come,"

"Well I'm pleasantly surprised,"

"Ah Draco," Lucius said as he entered the room. "You made it. I think the house elf has supper ready shall we move to the dining room?"

"I'd be delighted," Adriana said standing.

Dinner passed rather quickly and they found themselves back in the sitting room talking.

"Adriana I have some immaculate art work up stairs if you would like to see them," Lucius said.

"I'd be delighted," She said standing. Draco watched as the blonde beauty walked up the stairs with his father.

Adriana and Lucius went up to his room as soon as the door was closed he kissed her passionately. Lucius removed her top and started to slowly kiss down her body. He captured a nipple into his mouth licking it and nipping it making her moan. She grabbed his hair as he continued his ministrations.

It had been a while since Lucius and Adriana went up the stairs and Draco decided to look for the pair. He walked up the stairs and started looking into various rooms. He opened the door to the room he knew was his fathers and saw Adriana standing in the middle of the room his father had all of his attention on her breasts. He couldn't take his eyes from the erotic sight and started to feel himself getting aroused. Adriana's eyes met with his and he saw pure lust in them she reached her hand out to him. He walked into the room and behind her. She ground her ass against his hardening cock as their lips met.

Draco's hand moved down to her awaiting clit as Lucius stood up and started to kiss and bite her neck. She gasped into the younger blonde's mouth when he started to massage her clit. The attention the men were giving to her body was driving her mad with pleasure.

Draco removed himself from her body to take off his shirt as Lucius laid her on to his bed. He moved down her body and slowly licked up her wet slit making her moan. Draco moved back over to the two and ran his hands over her breasts. He played and pinched her nipples as she pulled him down for another kiss. Lucius slipped two fingers into her as he licked and sucked her clit. His skilled fingers quickly found her g-spot making her buck her hips up towards him. Adriana undid Draco's pants and gripped his hard cock he groaned as she started to stroke him.

She gasped in shock as Lucius inserted a finger into her ass. He slowly moved them in and out making her body tense Adriana let out a loud moan as she came. Lucius stood up and removed his clothes watching as Adriana took his son's cock into her mouth before she straddled him. The vixen moaned as she lowered herself onto him. Lucius moved over to them rubbing his cock against her puckered hole as he mumbled a spell under his breath before slowly pressing his cock into her ass.

Adriana moaned loudly as the two men filled both her holes. Lucius groaned as he began to start a slow rhythm as Draco thrust uncontrollably into her. She was in pure delirium as the men pleasured her body. Lucius and Draco grunted as they thrust into her she was so perfect.

"Oh god yes!" She cried as she came. The two men came soon after her their seed shooting into her holes. Lucius moved off of Adriana pulling her up farther onto the bed so she could rest.

Draco stood to leave but felt a hand grab his wrist Adriana pulled him back down onto the bed so he could lay next to her.

"No one said you could leave," She said. He smiled at her words but something just dawned on him and he had no idea why it struck him just now.

"You know I don't know why this never crossed my mind before but I don't know your sir name,"

"Malfoy," She smirked. Draco was shocked he had just fucked a family member yet he strangely didn't mind. Adriana was smart, beautiful, great in bed and to top it all off she was a Malfoy.

* * *

**Well that's it let me know what you think of the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading because I loved writing this story.**


End file.
